


Keeping Secrets (Disgust)

by MarioMisc



Series: Oneshots [12]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Pearlina, disgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioMisc/pseuds/MarioMisc
Summary: Pearl isn’t so thrilled to find out that Marina has kept her species and history secret.For the Disgust prompt for the Pearlina feelings collection.





	Keeping Secrets (Disgust)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to the Pearlina Feelings Collab, where of course Misc chose an angsty-as-hell prompt- disgust.  
Whoops

“You… You  _ fucker! _ ” Pearl yelled across the room. “You kept this all from your  _ best friend! _ You kept this all from your  _ girlfriend!  _ What the fuck?! Why wouldn’t you trust me enough to tell me those things after  _ two years?!?! _ ”

“I...” Marina, with tears coming down from her eyes, said, “I trusted you with almost everything, baby.”

“Look, we all have our secrets, but you don’t hide your  _ species  _ and a history of working for a regime that  _ hates _ people like me secret you fucking asshole!  _ Cod! _ ” Her face was a tomato.

Marina sighed. “Pearlie-”

“Don’t even  _ think  _ of calling me that name.”

“I fucked up. I know. For most of my life, I believed utter smut. I did so much wrong. It all… It all has been tearing me apart inside and nobody until now has had any idea. This is… exactly what I was afraid of. You’d hate me if I spoke. And look at us now.”

“That’s no excuse.”

“Maybe it isn’t. I know that I was not a good person, but I am trying to get better. I just wanted to move on from the life I left behind.”

“Listen, Marina, this isn’t some life you left behind. That makes no sense. Why? Because  _ you still did all of that shit! _ ”

Marina responded with a cracked voice, “I was  _ raised  _ to work for them.”

“You  _ still did! _ ”

Marina paused and looked down at the floor. “I… I know.”

“When you become as close as we are you  _ don’t hide that shit from people! _ ”

“I… I know,” Marina said calmly, and then she looked back at Pearl and her voice squeaked, “I’m sorry, Pearl. I’m so, so, so so sorry.”

“You fucking better be.”

More tears went down Marina’s face. “I don’t deserve you. I never did. I’ll… I’ll be on my way and you’ll never have to hear from me again.”

“Ugh… now look, I need some time to fucking think. I don’t… I don’t know if I hate you or not. That dossier didn’t list anything truly heinous but that  _ regime?  _ Y’know right now I’m more mad that you thought I’d possibly be a speciesist and how we’ve been close for years and not once have you informed me of your history. It’s all a  _ fucking huge  _ thing!”

Marina sighed. “We never talked about Octolings. I was never able to find out about Inkling standards. I just didn’t know… and I’m sorry. From the bottom of my hearts, I’m so sorry for all of this. I was just so scared. I didn’t want everything to be ruined… I was brainwashed to work for them.”

“I’ll think about that.”

“I just really want this to be made clear: I never hid it all from you voluntarily to cover up my actions. I so desperately wanted to let the truth out but I couldn’t bring myself to. I was just too afraid. But Pearl, I grew so in love with you that I couldn’t deny your request to be in a relationship with me. We have been so happy together. This relationship… really helped me cope. But… I suppose it was all too good to be true… I’m sorry for letting you down.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll think about it!”

Marina walked to the door and opened it. She looked back at Pearl. “I… I am so sorry.”

“Just… get out. I’ll text you when I’m ready to speak again.”

Without saying a word, Marina left the house.

—

All Marina felt she was able to do was cry on her bed. She was an absolute fool to have any sort of hope that it all wasn’t going to come out. If Pearl had that terrible of a reaction, who’s to say most people weren’t once it somehow got out to the public. She knew one day her fame was going to collapse.

But… Marina didn’t seem to even care anymore. Pearl was probably going to leave her, and with that, her life as she knew it was going to end.

Marina felt massive guilt. She didn’t agree with Pearl’s view but understood where she was coming from. Hiding those two very big things shows a severe lack of trust but… Marina was unable to help but be scared. Marina hoped that Pearl was going to come around after thinking about it more, but was doubtful.

The tears only continued to flow. Marina just felt dead inside, and the anxiety she was facing was just horrifying. What was she going to do if Pearl left her? Marina was not going to be able to truly recover. Maybe she would be able to get a solo career, but it wouldn’t be the same. It’d be shallow. It’d be heartbreaking. The damage would be permanent, and one day, the truth coming out would wreck that career to.

—

The two girls were silent as Pearl opened the door to Marina. They only stared at each other’s eyes.

“Please come in,” Pearl said solemnly.

She backed away as Marina entered the house.

“I… I thought a lot…” Pearl said with tears beginning to flow from her eyes, “And I realized… you were not in the wrong. I… I was just an intolerant little shit…”

Marina, surprised, took a few steps towards Pearl and said calmly, “Pearlie…”

“ _ No! _ I… I fucked up, not you! This wasn’t your fault! None of it was! It was just… It was just all shit!” Pearl began sobbing. “I was… so… so in shock that I lost it!”

Marina ran to Pearl. The two went into a tight hug as Pearl broke down into tears.

“ _ I’m sorry, Marina! I’m so, so sorry… _ ”

Marina stroked the right side of Pearl’s face, “Shhhhh… shhhhh… it’s alright. It’s all okay.”

“ _ No it’s not!  _ What… Why are you forgiving me?”

“Because… we all make mistakes. You were not thinking clearly.”

“That’s no excuse! I… I don’t deserve you!”

“Pearlie, I fucked up. I did, even if it wasn’t my fault. I’m glad you realize what this situation is really like but don’t be so hard on yourself. I… I did so much shit and I hid it from you. I hid my species from you. I know. It’s shocking. I know. It’s insulting to hide so much information from my partner but you now understand that I truly  _ had to _ .”

“Marina, you’re… you’re amazing…”

“I’m not amazing, Pearlie, but I try my best.”

“Baby, do… do you truly forgive me?”

“Of course I do. I can’t lose you, Pearlie. We all make mistakes.”

“Th-Th-Th- _ Thank you! _ ” Pearl tightened her grip on Marina. “ _ I fucking love you so much! _ ”

“I love you too, baby. I… I’ll protect you from any bullshit that comes your way, you got it? Even if this stuff becomes public, I’ll still back you.”

“Thanks, Pearlie. Thank you so much…”

And with that, the two decided to close off their troubles with a nice, passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Why the hell am I picking up my angst game right when Pearlina is confirmed help me


End file.
